


A Thousand Times Yes

by LadyFrandrews



Series: Wrong Number Universe [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Date, Getting Together, M/M, wordcount: 521
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 21:59:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17333114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFrandrews/pseuds/LadyFrandrews
Summary: Steve asks Clint out.For real.





	A Thousand Times Yes

“Uh, _what_?” Clint blurted out--not even remotely close to what he wanted to say.

 

Steve scratched at the back of his neck, “You heard me the first time.”

 

Clint, not wanting to blurt out anything else, picked up his coffee and took a long sip.

 

“I know you’re trying to delay the inevitable, but hear me out, okay,” Steve said without letting Clint respond. “We’ve been on twenty-seven coffee dates since you first dialed my number. We have had some pretty great times together. We even went grocery shopping for Natasha’s birthday last month because you told me you had no ingredients to make her favorite meal.”

 

Clint watched as Steve’s cheeks tinged pink and knew what the other man had said, but he really, and quite selfishly, wanted to hear him say it again.

 

“I _like_ you Clint. I’m fairly certain you like me too. I didn’t think I’d like someone new so fast and hard as I’ve fallen for you. I, I’m asking you, would you like to be my boyfriend, and let me take you out on a real date?”

 

Clint tried to put his cup down but half dropped and half spilled it, “Aw, hands no!”

 

Steve let the little bit of coffee still in the cup spread across the table, gently grabbed at Clint’s wrists to keep his attention on him and not the mess between them.

 

Clint looked up from the mess and into Steve’s blue, blue eyes and found that all he wanted to do was say yes. A thousand times yes, just like that Bennett sister in that movie Natasha will deny they both watched and loved. He felt like he could tear up and smile and nod just like she did.

 

“You, you want to date me? For real?”

 

Steve chuckled, “Of course for real, and yes, I’d like to date you.”

 

Clint let his hands go lax in Steve’s gentle grasp, glancing between their connected hands and Steve’s face. 

 

“I know you’re scared, but I’m serious about this. About _you_ ,” Steve blurted out.

 

“ _Yes_.”

 

“Fantastic,” Steve said and smiled.

 

Clint smiled too.

 

“Let’s get this cleaned up and I can take you out to dinner,” Steve said.

 

“You planned this, didn’t you?”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. How was I supposed to know you were going to spill your coffee?”

 

“But you planned on asking me out today?”

 

“I uh, honestly, I wanted to ask you out _last week_ but I kept chickening out.”

 

Clint grinned and Steve smiled. They cleaned up Clint’s mess and threw their trash out and as they headed towards the exit, Clint felt Steve’s hand settle on his lower back, as if he were guiding Clint out, but also letting everyone know that he’s spoken for. He even held the door open for Clint to pass through first. 

 

“Where are we going? Did you have that part planned out too?”

 

Steve shook his head, “No, but based on your afternoon, how do you feel about pizza and beer, and then a walk back to your apartment?”

 

“How are you real?”

 

Steve just laughed.

 

Clint smiled. 


End file.
